


so that a tree grows

by loveandthetruth



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveandthetruth/pseuds/loveandthetruth
Summary: Elena closed her eyes and waited for the whisper of the blades. After a second of silence she peeked open one eye. Nate was looking dubiously at her through the mirror. “What?”





	so that a tree grows

“Ready?”

“Ready.”

Elena closed her eyes and waited for the whisper of the blades. After a second of silence she peeked open one eye. Nate was looking dubiously at her through the mirror. “What?”

“I’m just…” He flailed his hands, scissors still blade side down in his palm, in the general direction of her head. “Are you _sure_ about this? You literally haven’t changed your hair _at all_ in all the time I’ve known you.”

She curled her fingers around her hair, feeling nervous all over again. She hadn’t remembered to cut it in half a year, so was longer than it had ever been too. But even as she let go a dozen hairs came away with her fingers.

“I’m sure.” She sighed and sat up straight. “It’s coming out anyway and I don’t have time to look after it.” She caught Nate’s eyes once more in the mirror before closing them. “Just be quick about it.”

“Alright.”

Nate gave her shoulder a brief squeeze before setting to work, cutting straight across the back of her neck, exactly like she’d told him too. She kept her eyes closed the whole time. She told herself that it would be so much lighter and cooler now that summer was on the way, and in a few months the hormones would settle and the shedding would stop. It would grow back.

She didn’t open them until she heard Sam behind her say, “So, what do you think of Mom’s hot new haircut?” and turned, smiling, arms out for Cassie.

“You’re not gonna look?” Nate said, tugging absently on the freshly cut ends. “I’m not sure it’s even…”

Elena leaned up to kiss him, their daughter tucked carefully in her arms and blinking blearily up at them. “Even if it’s not, it’ll grow out again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the quote:   
> “Prune the ill branches so that a tree grows.  
> Prune the dilapidated buildings so that a city flourishes.”  
> ― Khang Kijarro Nguyen
> 
> enemyofperfect prompted, "Elena gets a haircut"


End file.
